


Occhiolism (An Original Work)

by charmxlypi



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, Hospitals, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Mutant Powers, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Supernatural Elements, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmxlypi/pseuds/charmxlypi
Summary: within the confinements of rosary pea asylum resides many patients alongside their doctors, what exactly is there within the walls of this place?





	1. the beginning is the end

Papers stacked upon papers were the ones that greeted Dr. Thomas in the small office.

"I see you're already fixing up to leave, can't resist the job offer that Mr. Brown presented?"

"With the deal I was given, I couldn't say no, sir. As someone in my field, it was a steal."

Dr. Thomas gave a hearty laugh, "Well my good boy, it has been a pleasure working with you. A talented doctor like yourself is a loss, but we must find a different path to grow."

"Thank you, Dr. Thomas." Cassius smiled at him before picking up one of the fallen papers on the ground. 

Rosary Pea Asylum. The place for the wicked, as he recalled from Mr. Brown. 

"I'll see you soon, Dr. Song. It really was a pleasure working with such skilled hands and a smart brain."

"I'll see you soon too, Dr. Thomas."


	2. welcome to rosary pea asylum

Silence filled the air within the black van, as two men accompanied Chin Hwa to their destination — so far from civilization and was filled with barb wires around as fence.

He glanced out, recalling the man's words regarding the matter. A private institution that was being ran by the government, all will be confidential and will stay within the confinements alone. There was something in that statement that made him wonder what the nature of the place was to hold such secrecy but he remained quiet about such.

The contract presented perks from dormitories to food itself, even a good sum of money in comparison to his old job but what was with the place? 

There was something about it that was hitting all the right spots but also hitting some warnings about how hard the job may be. 

"Mr. Song, you will be assigned within one of the wards of the asylum," The man, or as he addressed himself as, Mr. Brown spoke. 

"Each doctor within the area will be given a patient to watch over, we will discuss further details tomorrow so you can explore the whole area itself."

"I see, hence all the necessary qualifications." Chin Hwa stated, which was responded with a nod. 

"Yes, precisely. You have quite a background in medicine, hence why we went to approach you in the matter. We need more talented men within the confinement." 

There was pride and confidence to that towards Chin Hwa, as Mr. Brown glanced down at his phone before speaking, "Is there any other nicknames the patients can call you?"

"... Cassius," He said, with a smile. "That's a good nickname considering how addressing me will be something new to them, so Cassius will be fine. But I much prefer Chin Hwa since it’ll feel more natural for me.”

"Cassius Song. Rolls off the tongue fine. But I’ll take into mind introducing you as Chin Hwa." He commented before the van stopped. "Come, let's go. We're at the entrance, we have to walk to the confinements."

The two walked out, silence between the two as lights flicked over the top of the posts, as if to watch for any Intruders — which Chin Hwa presumed as most likely teens going in and throwing pranks. He can't think of anything bad besides possible patients running around naked.

"Here we are, Rosary Pea Asylum. You'll be sharing a dormitory with one of the newer doctors here as well — Mr. Smith. Quite an active fellow if I must say."

"Though he focuses on a different ward, Marigold and Ivy, since he has been here for a handful of months, we let him branch out and help other roots of the system within the asylum."

"Quite a complex system, but I suppose it helps to segregate the patients," Chin Hwa commented as he watched one of the guards outside open the door for them. “I suppose you order them through to see if it will help further with having the patients with different illnesses.”

"Indeed, we have five as I have mentioned, Mr. Song. You will be--" Without completing his own sentence, alarms started to ring around the hallways.

"Code 000!" One of the guards yelled which caught the attention of Mr. Brown, running across the hallway.

Chin Hwa was at a lost before quickly following, was there a patient who was in a critical condition? They needed to help. He rushed after.

Hallways of doors were ran by, before a room with its door opened ajar were surrounded by guards. As Mr. Brown went through before his voice echoed out.

"Oh, you poor thing... Dead the day you arrived already, not even the slightest of movement. I should have expected this as an outcome.”

"What?" Chin Hwa voiced out, shocked before going past the guards before seeing a sight he never would have thought.

A body, charred to the crisp, laid motionless on the ground as the face remained visible, pale and mouth of blood. It was just a horrid sight, the smell reeked of burnt flesh which made Chin Hwa almost gag due to how the smell wafted over his nose.

Mr. Brown turned to Chin Hwa before stating, "This is Rosary Pea Asylum.”

"We had a deal, doctor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the build up of it all! seelen is going somewhere finally :))


	3. hi, the name's theo!

      Lost in shock and surprise, Chin Hwa was led off by two nurses towards the dormitory area for the doctors, it was too much of a shock and a burden to see someone so young, die in such a horrid way. What was with this place? Did they throw something there which caused an explosion to the point they coughed up blood?

     “You’re probably really confused, doc.” One of the nurses commented. “Welcome to Rosary Pea Asylum, we are out here for a reason you know.”

     “Just what is going on here?” Chin Hwa took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, his throat feeling sour from the feeling of almost barfing earlier due to the sight of the burnt corpse. He closed his eyes and shook his head to rid of the image inside of his head.

     “Just what is going on in here? I signed up here to help the sick and those who needed me! Not for some situation that seems out of control,” Chin Hwa retorted before the other spoke up in a softer voice.

     “Doc, we know how alarmed you are, we all were at the start but I think it is best you know from your fellow colleague, Mr. Smith.” She insisted as they lead him to the front door of the large dormitory housing at least 20 doctors.

     “This is where you will eat and sleep for the rest of your career,” The other nurse spoke before motioning to his suitcases by the front. “This isn’t some asylum for the sick or those who sought out refuge due to their illness doc. Think about it.”

     “Why do you think are we out here in the first place?”

     Chin Hwa stared at him as he stood in front of the two, with the woman sighing and giving him a small, awkward smile. “It’s best we leave; we have to dispose of the body as soon as we can or it will alarm other patients immediately.”

     “The body…” He repeated under his breath as the two nurses left him to handle his clothes and unpack.

     “Oh, wait a sec doc.” The man said as he turned to him, getting Chin Hwa’s attention. “Your room number is C4, or just look around for Doc Smith, he’ll be around the place since his – and your shift – is still later this evening.”

     That’s when the two of them left, leaving an exasperated Chin Hwa by the doorstep. First day, he saw the death of a patient that was definitely not natural causes. Burnt body – almost unrecognizable – alongside her mouth dripping with blood. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling bile rush up again at the thought before picking up his bags.

     “There’s no use wallowing up here… I’m stuck here, I don’t even know how to head back to civilization.” He murmured as he took most of his bags first before opening the door. It was the ordinary dormitory. With each floor assigned a letter, so he rushed off to the third floor.

     He panted, already tired from going up three floors carrying all of his things before stopping at the four door, room C4. A knock on the door echoed across the hallway before a chipper voice responded, “Just a second!”

     The door opened wide before a man in his late 20s opened the door, with likely dyed light brown hair, with glasses on that was askew. As he blinked and tilted his head, “How can I help you?”

     “Dr. Chin Hwa Song. I’ll be your roommate based on the words of Mr. Brown and one of the nurses here.” He bowed to show some form of formality before putting down his luggage and lending out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

     His eyes lit up before opening the door wide, almost hitting Chin Hwa’s face, “You’re the new guy! Finally, I have a roomie!” He said in excitement as he shook his hand with an eager grin. “Come in, come in! I’ve been waiting. I thought you were a doctor from a lower floor or something.”

     Chin Hwa quickly went to pick up his things, it was almost like the formalities instantly dropped when he found out who he was and what he was there for before he was dragged inside with the help of Doc Smith – as he didn’t know his name.

     “Erm, what’s your name?” He asked which made the other turn as if a lightbulb popped over his head. “Oh!”

     He smiled before pointing to himself, “Dr. Theodore Smith! Or just Theo. We’re friends and workmates here in this kind of environment. Need a lending hand after all. Am I right or am I right?”

     He can’t deny that, seeing that there was death all around the corner – or he assumed that – as he turned to him. “What exactly is Rosary Pea? I just…”

     “Hold that thought buddy,” Theo motioned over to his bed then started to point all over. The small living room to the small dining room to their two beds which were adjacent of each other. “A small room for two doctors, but hey, we have a roof over our heads so that’s what matters.”

     “But anyways… guessing you’re confused about the place and its nature? Did something happen? I didn’t even question this place ‘til my first day at work.” Theo said in wonder as Chin Hwa sighed.

     “I saw a young kid that was dead. Burnt to the crisp, bloody mouth. I don’t know how that even happened. Did they kill the poor thing?” Chin Hwa said, exasperated and just sad.

     “Wait what?!… Oh geez, Claire…” Theo slowly trailed off. “You’re in for a long story about what this place is all about.”

     “We have all day, don’t we? Or well, up until later this evening so please do fill me in. I feel lost, unaware of everything.” He said, a frown across his lips as he watched Theo adjust his glasses.

     “Well, let me tell you all about Rosary Pea, the patients in it and its background as a whole. You’re in for a real treat.”

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed the title from seelenverwandt to occhiolism. it seems better especially with the nature of this story!


	4. the story is sketchy, bud

     “So… to be fair with you, I don’t know where to even begin.” Theo laughed as the two sat down, mugs filled with soda as Chin Hwa watched the small bubbles pop.

     “Why? Is the past just that complex?” Chin Hwa asked, honestly curious and somewhat nerved by the idea of something so bad involving an asylum. Was there murder? Especially for unwanted patients?

     “Your face screams of fear, my friend.” Theo pointed with a laugh. “But… you aren’t wrong to fear this place, considering what it has behind the contract.”

     Theo drank from his own cup before turning to him, “It’s filled with kids – and teens and adults – with these weird… abilities. I know I know, I lost you there but listen to me. Wasn’t the kid’s death unnatural?”

     “It was, to be burnt to the crisp? That just…” Chin Hwa’s hand shook a bit, was it fear? His head was blank at the idea, he didn’t want to puke.

     “The kid did it to herself, it was suicide.” Theo glanced at him. “She had powers to explode balls of fire to the front, and I guess she forced herself out of the asylum through the best way, death.”

     “What?”

     “I know, you heard me right, she killed herself, with her own too hands. Just… believe me for a second. Think about it. Isolated, contracts where you have to live the rest of your time here until your credentials don’t fit the time anymore, locked up patients, the unnatural death. It all links to their abilities.”

     Theo glanced at him, a small grin across his lips, “I know it sounds silly, but believe me, I didn’t think about it at first either like superpowers? Psh… but it has a whole story behind it. I guess I’ll tell it.”

     “Please do.” Chin Hwa said as he took a little sip from his own drink, he didn’t want to be rude even if he can vomit at any moment.

     Theo nodded and thought for a second, “Ok. So… it was founded around the 80s. People started to send their kids off to hospitals about strange phenomena. The first ever recorded is actually one of the oldest patients here… scary guy, I’m not allowed to see his records so I can’t tell about him much but he’s a dangerous fellow. Critical area for the last decade. Frightening right?”

     “But anyways, he was one of the few who survived from all the tests due to how dangerous in nature the situation was – they started to build a hospital for these ‘psychos’ as some doctors say.”

     Theo glanced down at his cup, “They sometimes get kidnapped to just be put here due to how no one wants to let the word spread of these rare phenomena. There are only about 30 patients in total, some are in critical area so you wouldn’t get to see hair or hide of them.”

     “But it was founded way back, this is their second location after one of the old patients ran off, got shot and they had to put a front that it was just some weird gunshot attack… isn’t that scary?”

     Chin Hwa stared in shock, abilities and superpowers? Kidnapping? Adults and kids left and right where they just have powers and are under the facility for what reason?

     “Why are they here then? Are they here for safety? Why would they even commit suicide?” Chin Hwa asked, honestly just in shock and saddened by the fact that they even went to kidnap said people.

     “They’re here to see the root of it all – like, aren’t you even a little bit curious as to why they got their abilities anyways? Then for safety… uh… half and half? You get secrecy but you gotta pay the price of living here and getting crazy slowly due to the unnerving silence.” He laughed at the end of his sentence.

     Though it seemed more serious than that.

     “But to answer the last… she was experimented on due to how chaotic her ability was. To create explosions? Claire was a good kid but… she was afraid of herself and I guess how she was experimented on triggered something inside of her to do it.”

     Chin Hwa sighed out of frustration, “I still don’t believe any of this ability things but… god, what on earth are they doing to them to make them start to think suicide is the best answer?”

     “I don’t know, I’m not part of the experiment department, I just want over the first two wards. I have no clue which ward you’re under but we’ll see later, yeah?”

     “I guess so…” Chin Hwa murmured before glancing over at Theo. “So, all of this was just something to watch over these… kids and adults who have powers.”

     “That’s the gist of it, yeah.” Theo nodded. “Because of how the other doctors handle it, some kids are… crazy while some are really nice. I think you’ll get along with the Amaranth kids considering how friendly they are.”

     “Amaranth?”

     “There are five divisions, the kids are separated there.”

     Chin Hwa recalled the words that Mr. Brown said, how the patients were separated into wards… now he has the answers into what they exactly are for. Or well, will get them from Theo.

     “So, what exactly are these wards?

     “There are five wards. Amaranth, Marigold, Ivy, Nightshade and Snakeroot.”

     Theo raised his fingers up to show the number five, “They’re the five divisions based on how dangerous and critical the patient is. And are these plants or flowers suggest, they go from harmless to extremely dangerous.”

     Chin Hwa had a sick feeling in his stomach when he mentioned dangerous as Theo smiled, “Hey, you might be in the same ward as me though, since we are roomies plus, we are also in the same shift so you never know!”

     “Please don’t say that, we never know what will happen.” Chin Hwa’s sweat dropped, there was some fear about the idea that he might land over at the most dangerous one; Snakeroot.

     Theo laughed at what he said, “Come on. I’m sure you’ll be fine. I think the nurses and the head already saw how you reacted so they wouldn’t put you somewhere harmful. Besides, you’ll also get a rundown about Rosary Pea later plus the main patient you handle.”

     “Main patient?” He repeated with a raised eyebrow.

     “We get a patient that we’ll always check, kinda like a doctor in a hospital where you have patients to see with their vital signs. I watch over someone from Marigold.” He smiled.

     “But hey, let’s hope the first day treats you well!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly really proud how this chapter turned out! stay tuned for more


End file.
